Problem: Simplify the expression. $(4r^{4})(4r^{4}+4r^{3})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 4 r^4 (4 r^4) + 4 r^4 (4 r^3) $ Simplify. $16r^{8}+16r^{7}$